Simulator Challenge - Queen of Pain
Hero Required Akasha the Queen of Pain (90 CP) Challenges Note: Queen of Pain's alternate outfit is recommended, since it gives a chance to follow-up and counter enemies with Bleeding. #'Challenge 1': Death ##Enemy: Horseman of Death (Blaster) ##The first challenge is the easiest: Horseman Iceman will mainly try to keep you under Chilled and weakly attack you, so you'll just have to attack him with Queen of Pain's Level2 (Blink) and Level1 (Shadow Strike), and her passives will do the rest. You'll never really need to use Akasha's Level6 (Scream of Pain) and Level9 (Sonic Wave). #'Challenge 2': Pestilence ##Enemy: Horseman of Pestilence (Tactician) ##Beside Horseman Beast is the most feared of the Four Horsemen, this battle is pretty easy. Just act like in the previous challenge and Beast will soon bleed and envenom to death (do not use Akasha's Level9, since Beast's Level9, Jekyll and Hyde has Exploit Attrition). If you get too many debuffs, keep making him bleed and you'll win pretty easily. #'Challenge 3': War ##Enemy: Horseman of War (Bruiser) ##This challenge will be a bit more difficult, since Horseman X-23's passive will restore her health each round and remove Bleeding and Envenomed. Keep anyway fighting like in the first challenge (Bleeding and Envenomed will trigger once before being removed from X-23, possibly negating her passive healing) and you'll end this victorious. NEVER use Queen of Pain's Level9, or your enemy will exploit your own Bleeding with her Level6 (Made for Walking) to easily defeat you. #'Challenge 4': Famine ##Enemy: Horseman of Famine (Generalist with Infiltrator Power) ##Horseman Rogue is the most dangerous of the Four Horsemen, 'cause she's a pretty durable hero that can deal high damage in a few hits. Damage-over-time will be your main weapon again: keep her under Bleeding and Envenomed with Akasha's Level2 - Level1 combo, opening the fight with her Level6 (Scream of Pain) to give Rogue a chance to lose turns. Since she can heal herself by draining your own health, always check if you're able to defeat Rogue with Queen of Pain's Level9 (keep in mind it always crits with Deadly Crits): if the kill is sure, unleash the attack and close the fight. #'Challenge 5': Apocalypse ##Enemy: Apocalypse (Generalist) ##This battle is obviously the hardest challenge and will require to ISO Akasha very well, especially in health and Defense. About EISO, the Soothing Rest EISO is strongly required; if you have Akasha at level 13 and some Gold to spend, equip the Ukemi EISO (Reduces damage from counterattacks and follow-ups). Apocalypse will always begin the fight becoming giant and pummeling you with all of his attacks: they can deal nasty debuffs like Bleeding or Radiation Exposure, along with Stun, Weakened, Exposed, Melt Armor and many others. He's got a passive regeneration effect, so keep him under as many damage-over-time as you can and attack with the usual combo Level2 - Level1; if you need health, throw in a Level2 - Recharge combo to make Apocalypse bleed and then gaining health by Recharging. Apocalypse's So Predictable passive ability will soon change his class to Scrapper before your attack: this will make him attack twice and render useless buffing Evasion, but he'll bleed much faster. Like against Famine, keep fighting with Level2 - Level1 or Level2 - Recharge if you need health, throwing Akasha's Level9 when you're sure to kill your enemy. Reward *'Painful EISO' for Akasha the Queen of Pain: Grants Share the Pain - Queen of Pain's attacks gain Exploit Corruption (They deal extra damage for each debuff affecting her) Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:Simulator Challenge Category:Empowered Iso-8